


Voice

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, Christmas Caroling, Day 9, M/M, day 9 carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the company had never heard Bilbo sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

He had heard them all sing before, many times but never quite like this. Each dwarf took turns singing a merry yuletide tune and Bilbo was speechless. Together they sounded great but like this, singing solos, they sounded more magnificent than all of the birds in middle earth. Kili's song had been a fast yet loving song, his eyes hadn't left Bifur's until the last verse left his lips. Bilbo watched each dwarf as they took their turns.

Bilbo's face split into a grin when Bofur begin his song. Bofur's voice had been one of the first things to draw Bilbo to him. Bofur's voice was unique, soft, subtle, and deep. Plus, Bilbo thought, the accent didn't hurt anything either. His toymaker had him at hello.

Bilbo was stunned into awe by the time the last Dwarf finished and almost didn't notice every eye in the room focused on him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Bilbo asked wiping at his face.

"It's your turn, love." Bofur said with a smirk on his face, dragging his lover to the middle of the room.

"Oh! Oh no! I'll break glass; I'm simply an appealing singer." Bilbo protested.

"Love, none of us are exactly songbirds, but I've heard you in the shower and you've a fabulous voice." Bofur said with a reassuring squeeze to Bilbo's shoulder.

Bilbo looked around the room and quietly thought to himself. "What's one more adventure?" and began to sing a slow yuletide carol. Silence fell in bag end as its occupants gaped at their fussy little hobbit. Bilbo finished his song moments later and for a moment no one said anything and Bilbo began to fidget.

"Well, what did you think?" he asked shyly.

"You..... You sound like an elf!" Kili said in awe.

"Aye, as much as I dislike them they are truly the best singers in middle earth, or so I thought until I heard you sing." Thorin said with conviction.

The rest of the night was spent with begs and pleas for more songs. Bilbo at first protested but then as his friends kept begging he was struck with an idea. Although he hadn't much enjoyed it as a child or an adult he soon found himself walking door to door with thirteen dwarfs as his backup singers


End file.
